Integrated wireless devices often require communications on more than one band of frequencies. Often, these frequency bands cannot be accommodated by one antenna. The usual solution to this problem is to employ two antennas in order to accommodate multiply frequency bands. However, this solution increases the cost involved in employing the wireless device in addition to increasing the complexity involved in implementing the wireless system.
Therefore, a need exists for a low-cost, high performance omni-directional antenna. Further, the antenna being provided with polarization diversity and the ability to produce a controllable secondary resonance that can support two frequency bands with a single antenna.